Exchange
by Matchagoreng
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal Romantis sama sekali,jadi kumohon Angin..Bertukar Posisi lah denganku!" Warning! BBBxYing


"Kau ini benaran seorang Pria kan?" Manik Coklat milik wanita berambut kepang langsung menatap Seorang Pria yang berada di hadapannya , "Masa sih seorang Pria Remaja seumuran dirimu tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang Hal Romantis?" Tambah Wanita itu ia sama sekali tidak merubah Pandangan matanya dari Pria di hadapannya

"Aku kesal Petir" Wanita ini menghela nafasnya perlahan,Kemudian membuang pandangannya terhadap Petir

Seorang Pria yang bernama **Petir** langsung menatap Wanita yang berada dihadapannya tersebut, " Kau ini, seharusnya kau merasa _beruntung_ ,Ying. Karena kau bisa berpacaran dengan Seorang Pria yang sama sekali tidak **_Romantis_** "

"Bukankah kebayakan dari Kaum Hawa berbicara, kalau ia lebih menyukai Pria yang Humoris" Tambah Petir,sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didada, "Lalu? Kau pikir, Kau itu Humoris? Apa apaan. Kau lihat Gayamu, Cara Bicaramu, Mana ada satu pun yang menunjukkan kalau kau itu Seorang Pria Humoris" Oceh Ying Panjang lebar dengan nada Kesal

"Benarkah?" Jawab Petir pendek,ia menaruh separuh jari di antara Dagunya,seperti Berlagak tengah Berfikir.

Dengan sangat teramat kesal, Ying langsung beranjak dari Meja makan sambil berkata," Ah! Sudahlah! Aku muak!" tanpa Babibu, Ia langsung meninggalkan Kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan Pose Lagak seperti sedang Berfikir itu

EXCHANGE

BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studios

Story by Matchagoreng

Warning: Typo,Ooc,Alur kecepetan,pemborosan Kata,Gaje,Eyd ga jelas

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Seorang Pria bermanik seiras dengan Petir bertanya di balik Sofa sambil mengunyah Camilan Keripik Kentang , "Biasa" Jawab Petir singkat,ia langsung merobohkan tubuhnya di Sofa yang sama dimana Seorang Pria tadi tengah duduk

"Biasa? Aku gak tahu tuh" Jawab Pria itu masih dengan mengunyah Keripik Kentang yang berada didalam Mulut ,"Aku bertengkar dengan Pacarku" Ujar Petir,dan kemudian ia merampas camilan yang berada di tangan Pria itu dengan Kasar

"Gara gara apa?"

Petir memasukkan beberapa buah Keripik kedalam mulutnya perlahan," Karena aku tidak Romantis" Ujar Petir perlahan,Langsung disusul dengan Suara Seperti Seseorang tengah Menahan tawa,Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang Pria yang tengah Duduk tepat di samping Petir

"PFFTTTT"

"Kau kenapa, _Angin?"_ Tanya Petir Heran,karena Melihat Seorang Pria yang bernama Angin tersebut langsung tersentak Menahan Tawanya

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Angin langsung memecah, Suaranya terdengar cempreng dan sangat menjengkelkan di Telinga Petir

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang Lucu?" Tumpuk Petir,ia terus terusan bertanya kepada seseorang yang berada di Hadapannya. Tetapi seseorang itu tetap saja Tertawa keras tanpa menggubris satu pun Pertanyaan dari Petir

Petir terus terusan menatap Angin dengan Ekspresi Jengkel,Entah sampai kapan ia Tertawa. Sungguh Petir sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana Bagian lucu yang ditertawakan Oleh Angin tersebut

.

"Seorang Petir,Pandai dalam Hal Romantis? Pftt Mimpi banget Pacarmu" Angin mulai berbicara kembali,dan suara Tawanya pun perlahan mulai menghilang

Petir Bingung "Memangnya kenapa?"

Angin menghela nafasnya perlahan,ia membenarkan Posisi duduknya,"Petir, pada saat berpacaran Wanita manapun pasti akan mengharapkan suatu momen yang Romantis"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau? Hal **_Romantis_** itu sangat Mustahil untuk kau lakukan" Sambung Angin,ia ingin sekali menertawakan Petir sekali lagi,tapi sayangnya Petir sudah memasang _Kuda Kuda_ untuk Menghajar Angin kalau Ia mulai tertawa kembali

Petir terdiam sejenak,ia mencoba mencerna kata kata dari Angin, Setelah ia pikir pikir memang ada benarnya juga Angin,Wajar saja Ying selalu marah padaku karena Aku tidak pernah melakukan satu Hal yang Romantis untuknya.

"Aku ini Pria yang Romantis, Kata siapa aku ga bisa Romantis?" Ujar Petir tiba tiba, ia merapikan kemeja nya perlahan,"Oh ya?" Sahut Angin tidak percaya

Petir mengangguk perlahan, "Kalau begitu.. Coba?" ujar Angin Menantang

Petir membenarkan Posisi duduknya kearah Angin , "Baiklah"

Perlahan tangan Petir menyentuh Bahu milik Angin,dengan Wajah yang didekat dekatkan ke arah Wajah Angin. Petir memejamkan matanya perlahan,Ia mulai membayangkan kalau dihadapannya itu Ialah Kekasihnya,Yaitu Ying

"Ying.." Kata Petir dengan Nada Lembut,ia menatap kedua Bola mata Angin dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut,Jujur saja Angin merasa Geli ditatap Oleh seorang Pria sampai sedekat ini,ditambah lagi kalau Yang melakukan ini adalah Kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Petir membelai wajah Angin, dimulai dari Atas ke bawah,Bibir Petir gemetar, Keringatnya pun Mulai membanjiri tubuhnya," Ying.. Aku ... "

"Aku..."

"A-aku C-cin.."

.

.

"AH! Ini menjijikan!" Dengus Petir,ia tidak bisa mengungkapan Kata Cintanya secara terang terangan,Karena baginya itu adalah Hal yang memalukan

"Apa kabar denganku? kau mengusap usap Wajahku,sumpah _menjijikan_ sangat" Komentar Angin sambil memegangi Pipi nya yang disentuh Petir tadi, "Sumpah, Aku merinding"

Petir langsung mendorong bahu Taufan,"Diamlah. kau pikir Aku tidak jijik menyentuhmu seperti itu?"

"Entahlah" Jawab Angin, "Kalau kau mau Belajar dariku sih Boleh saja" Tambah Angin. Petir menaikkan Alisnya , "Hah? Belajar darimu?" Angin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya , "Iya,Kau mau kan?" Tanya Angin, Petir langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan Hal se-Menjijikan itu"

Angin memutar kedua Bola Matanya malas,"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

Petir mengangguk perlahan,Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya diSofa sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Hei Angin"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita Tukar Posisi Sementara?"

"HAH?!"

Tbc~

Review Please,Saya tau ceritanya JelekxD tapi direview sedikit boleh La QwQ

makasiihh sebelumnyaa,Papaii~~


End file.
